


Dance with me...

by RoseEssence



Category: Loki (marvel universe), Marvel Cinematic Universe, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: Dancers, F/M, Lust, caged, dance, lost princess, lovestory, respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: A dancer stole everyone's heart but no one could touch her so Loki do whatever it takes to have her... even if it includes destroying her life...





	1. Chapter 1

Asgard... a place where day to day parties and celebrations are normal, where drinks and loud laughs are normal, where love and taking benefits are normal. For all three princes, everything was going normal. What awaits in their future will change everything normal into special, ridiculous, incredible or lovesick.

Thor is strong, muscular and fun loving person with a little bit of childishness. Loki, Thor's brother, was quite lean but fit. Unlike Thor he likes to spend time with books. He has poise, grace and magical tongue which are enough to win over anybody's heart easily. Last is Balder, their cousin, who is cute and shy. He likes to walk around in Thor's shadow and he is his shadow. Sometimes people think that Loki is the cousin and they are real brother. Balder have his own charisma to impress ladies.

Tonight's party is one of those parties where Thor is so happy that he drunk too much and all the friends are enjoying their time.

Thor looked around the room to find someone. Who wants to sleep alone after very enjoyable night like tonight. His eyes stopped at Sif " there"  
He pointed towards her. "There she is. I want her tonight"

Sif held his finger and crushed it. "I am right here, my prince and I am unwilling to share your bed tonight"  
She said standing in their group circle.

Loki slapped Thor's shoulder "brother, you are so drunk let me take you to your room"

"Why? You want to spend night with me?" Thor asked fumbling at his words.

"No, you are not going to have anyone tonight. Just think about it brother, why do you want to crush any innocent maiden beneath you?"

"It means you accept that I am mighty" Thor smiled.

Balder held Thor from the other side. "Yes, big brother, you are mighty Thor. Let's go to your room now"

Thor looked confuse "what is this happening? You will also join us to my bed?"

Loki frowned "alright enough now"  
He threw water on Thor's face and removed the whole addiction from Thor's mind.  
"Look at us now. We also want to impress someone. If we keep on handling you, not only you but we will also sleep alone"

Thor threw a punch on Loki's face "It takes five bottle to get that beautiful drunkard feeling. You erase it with a single flick. You moron"

Loki traced his thumb on his lips and saw blood on his thumb. "You know I would have forgiven you, brother. But you ruined my face"

Loki was about to stab him when Balder's voice caught their attention. "Wow, look at her. She is so breathtakingly beautiful"

They both looked at her. Thor said "alright, I am going to her"

Loki pulled him with his cape. "No, no, no, no she is mine"

Balder started walking towards her. "Who saw her first?"

Loki moved a chair in Balder's way with magic and he tripped over it. Loki strode fast to reach her but Thor reached her flying and fell upon her. Both of other brothers change their way. Once Thor took a girl, she will definitely get agree to sleep with him.

Loki found another girl but Balder won her this time. Loki walked towards balcony, quite disappointed. He was having a drink when a woman called him. "Prince Loki, I am Angela. I was thinking to give you some company. You seem to be quite alone here"

Loki smiled, he forgot that he doesn't have to chase maidens. They come willingly to him but not the once he wanted. Those maidens always chose Thor over other princes. "I was alone. You saved me with your presence, lady. It's very very generous of you. Thankyou"

She came closer to him. "It's no big deal, my prince. I am willing to accompany you anytime"

Loki studied her body slowly. She is so voluptuous figured with full lips. Loki leaned closer to her ear "oh you can? It's good because in my chambers, I'll be much more alone than here"

She chuckled seductively. "Then it is my duty to accompany my prince wherever he feels lonely"

Loki felt a heat building inside him and he sighed. "However, I was thinking... would you like to show me your chambers?"

"Galdly, my prince. What are servants for if not for entertaining their lords" she sucked his lip where blood was still oozing out. "There was blood and I have nothing else to clean it"

Loki saw her grey pupils swelling black and she started biting her lip hard. "Could you be able to control it until we reach your room? I don't want to start in the middle of party halls"

She clenched his tunic in her hand. "I heard you can teleport anywhere, my prince. Why not use your magic right now?"

Loki noticed from the corner of his eyes, what seems like a big broken star. He looked towards Angela and she pulled him to kiss. He vanished themselves from there.

~  
"I am going down. Anybody there? Fuel is full and I have checked all systems. Nothing is faulty. I just can't start this damn thing"

No reply was there.

"I am alone in the ship. There is no one to help. Am I out of our zone? I am hanging in space, someone please reply" she drummed her hands several times on the board harshly.

Suddenly her ship was pulled by gravity. "Oh no, my ship got pulled by gravity. I don't know which realm is this. Hey? Anybody?"

She closed her eyes. "I am gonna die"

Her ship fell in sea. Last thing she saw was a machine collecting pieces of her broken ship from the sea. She fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal dancers have some rules and Sigyn have to follow them. For saving all dancers from dirty people it is decided that no male will touch them. If someone will touch them against their will he'll be punished and if dancer made any physical relationship with male... well there will be bad consequences.

Sigyn is the most beautiful lady according to her teacher Kaira and a part of Sigyn's heart knew that's true. She is nervous about today, she is going to perform for the first time in royal castle. All the princes have ended their training and their teachers think they are ready to lead the world with responsibility. So She is going to entertain all courtiers on this occasion. She was practicing from last three months but she is still nervous.

All the princes were given their small crowns and then the celebration begins. Sigyn entered the hall and soon music started. She sway her hips and swing her arms in coordinated movements. She danced with a translucent veil on her face for a minute or two. When she lifted her veil everyone was in awe. Nobody had ever seen such beauty in Asgard.

~  
Loki got new chambers just like both other princes. After reading half the book, he leaned against headboard of bed. He closed his eyes and rewind entire dance performance of that dancer. Her black hairs framing her beautiful pale face and big blue eyes looking towards him again and again. He opened his eyes, maybe it's just him. She is far beautiful maiden that have ever showed interest in him. He shouldn't be thinking about her, she is dancer and nobody could touch them.

~  
"Prince Loki, Allfather wants your help. He is calling you, your highness" a guard informed Loki.

Loki went to Odin. Odin welcomed him and thdn showed him something. "These are the pieces of something which my technicians think could be a spaceship but an alien one. The metal is not from Asgard, Loki"

Loki stepped forward to examine big pieces. Odin continued "if you could help us reading the runes written here"

Loki shooked his head. "Father, the language of not from any language of all the eight realms. Where have you found these pieces?"

Technician said "the water filters of the sea filtered all these out of water months ago. It's only now cleaners feel like it's something suspicious and they called us and we called you"

Loki tried hard to remember whete he read that language before. "Tell me which area was cleaned by that machine"

Cleaner took them to the zone of that machine. "Your majesty, machine Si-4 cleans this area"

Everyone scattered to find things. Divers went to sea and explorers searched shores. Loki uses his logic and found the nearest shore from the place where ship fell. Something dug deep in his footwear. He took it out and was unable to tell what type of dagger it is. It was bigger than normal dagger but slim. He handed it over to explorers. They kept it with things they have found.

Loki spent evening with explorers on the shore. When he decided to go back to castle he saw a shiny thing. He picked it up and he could call a small crown, very very small. He kept it in his pocket as it looks so precious and amazing thing.

Balder met Loki way back to castle. "Brother, guess where am I going?"

Loki frowned and noticed Balder wearing his finest blue outfit. "You are going to impress someone"

Balder smiled "right, I am going to dancer"

"What? What dancer?"

"Brother, the one which danced yesterday. Remember?"

"Ah... yeah, but you know that you can't sleep with a dancer. Right?"

"Can't sleep with her but what's wrong in appreciating her beautiful dance with a small gift?"

Loki smiled. "Nothing"

"So let's go" he took Loki's arm and took him.

"What? But why me?"

When they reach Sigyn's room's window. Balder told Loki "she lived in this room. Stay here and tell me if someone's coming"  
Balder climbed upto her windows and came back from her room just after few minutes. "She was not there so I left her a gift. Now I think I am going to my chambers, I am very sleepy. Good night"

Loki took a step to go to castle but stopped when he heard a humming sound coming from Sigyn's room. Loki's heart fluttered and he closed his eyes to feel the music with smile on his face. Loki teleported to her room.

Sigyn was singing when she turned and remain stunned. "Who are you?"  
She reached for something in her head but nothing was there. She scanned the room and picked up a vase and threw it on him.

Loki caught it with a smile spreading on his face. "I will keep it forever as your first gift to me, my dear dancer"  
He stepped forward.

"If you take one more step towards me I will scream. Get out of here"

'Oh dear she looks lovely when scared and angry' Loki thought.  
"I am Loki, God of mischief"

Sigyn's expression turned serious. She came to Loki to take vase from his hands. "I am sorry, your highness. It was my mistake. Please give me this and I will personally treat you for whatever harm I did to you"

"Where are you from, my dancer?" Loki inquired.

"I... I am from a small village. I am a peasant's daughter"

" And from where have you learnt to speak so impressively?"

"I...." Sigyn hesitated. "Why are you in my room?" She absentmindedly bit her lower lip.

Loki came closer and pulled her lip out with thumb then traced it slowly. "You'll hurt it"

The heat that surged in Sigyn's body was so overwhelming that she want to bite her lip more. Loki was equally shocked with the tenderness of her skin.

Sigyn stepped back. "Nobody could touch me"

"Yes, you are right. I am here to admire your dance of today"

"Oh... thankyou"

For the first time in all these centuries Loki was speechless. He doesn't understand how to keep conversation going. "Generally, royals give gifts as an admiration so... why not you take this? Just as my remembrance" he handed over his new crown with small horns on it.

She looked at her gift for several minutes and only when Loki noticed a glimpse of excitement in Sigyn's eye then he decided to go. He knew it is enough for her to remember him and meet him again.

Loki said "I'll take my gift, you take yours. Now thankyou, my dancer. I hope we'll meet again soon"

Loki vanished from there. "Wait, Loki..." Sigyn wanted to talked to him more. And maybe she never wanted to end up this conversation. Her lips are still hot where he had touched.

His tongue is still numb and thumb still have tickling sensation of her soft skin. He shouldn't be feeling these things for a dancer. He closed his eyes and curled up with vase on his bed. Forgetting that dancer is going to be a tough task for Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I am busy in someone's wedding so updates will take time.
> 
> Hope you like our characters first meeting... share your feelings. Love you all...


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was lost to think about anything else but the dancer. She is different. Loki can't tell what makeup she put on herself to look so beautiful, so delicate. Loki was so busy looking at the vase on his study table that he didn't noticed Thor entering his room.

Only when Thor shook him, he reponded.  
"When did you enter my room?"

"When you were watching this pot. What's so special in it?"

"No, nothing" Loki made it disappear with a wave of hand.

Thor looked at him for a moment then asked him. "So you remember to save me?"

"From?"

"The princess of Alfheim. You already forgot your promise?"

Loki raised his eyebrows. "She is coming today? "

"Brother, she has arrived already"

"Oh"

"What oh? I want you to dress up and go to the halls and woo her"

"What? No. I could occupy her but I don't want her. I don't want her to start thinking about marrying me"

"It would benefit Asgard if one of us marries her"

"Don't... don't throw me into it. It's your pit to fall. Why don't you tell Balder to do it?"

"After me you are responsible for everything. He is too young for marriage"

"Hey, don't announce a marriage yet"

Thor explained. "Someone has to marry her. It will improve our relations with Alfheim"

Loki felt frustrated. "I am helping you for one day"  
He got dressed instantly with magic.  
"I am not gonna help you by ruining my life"  
He started to walk out.

"You can't do that for Asgard?"

"It's not like I am not ready to sacrifice myself for Asgard but that would be in battle field not like this"  
He looked at Thor's sad face.  
"Why don't you marry her if it's so much important"

"Because I love someone else and even if I'll do this marriage giving my sacrifice, I know I wouldn't be able to treat her right"  
Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.  
"That's what mother taught us. To love and respect every women and treat her right always"

Loki frowned. "And how do you know I love no one?"

Thor smiled "you... you could take someone to bed and date her for years but you could never love. That's how you are... moody. You got easily fed up with everyone. I can't ever imagine the idea of you into a relationship where you will love a girl. There's hardly any girl who can keep you loyal towards her. I know you brother, you always need more and new things everyday. You got fed up so soon"

Loki looked at Thor thoughtfully. He is right but... after the meeting with that dancer two weeks ago, Loki is not sure if it is true. Wait! Is he feeling something for that dancer?  
Loki asked "how do you know I'll treat her right?"

"You've learnt so many things from mother, Loki. I know you will give her whatever she wants and whenever she wants. Maybe not your presence everytime but I know you can satisfy her needs well"

Loki smiled mischievously. "Now that's a compliment"

~  
Loki took Princess Emily to gardens. Loki was trying his level best to keep Emily occupied. He didn't exactly wanted to marry her at any cost. When they reach gardens, Loki saw a beauty near some flowers.

It was not hard for Loki to recognise the lady. She was the dancer. There is no chance Loki could ever forget that face. Oh! And who put that red lipstick on her lips? It's isn't fair... doing something that will definitely make any man's heart have lustful feelings and that's in case of dancer, whom nobody could even touch. That's bad...

"My lady this is the special white flower" Loki said it to Emily but too loud to grab Sigyn's attention.

Sigyn looked at the source of voice immediately. Loki gave her a light nod. She smiled and started smelling the flower.

Emily was lost in many flowers in the garden. So Loki concentrated on Sigyn.

When Sigyn lean to smell the flower, it moved forward and ran on her face. Sigyn was surprised. Was it just her imagination or it actually moved. It happened again the next time. She looked around and saw Loki laughing. She started walking away after shooking her head.

Loki appeared in front of her. "You didn't like that flower, my dancer?"

Sigyn bowed. "Your highness"

Loki took some steps towards her. "I would like it if there was something like my... as you address me"

"And I will like it if there will be no use of my... whenever you call me"

"Does that mean I can call you whenever I like?"

"Calling for what?"

"Well, right now for listening a book in my voice"

"Why would I accept your invitation, your highness?"

"Because it was not an invitation, it's a request"

Sigyn was about to leave. "Sorry, I have to go for practice"

Loki came in front of her. "It's an order then"  
She raised her eyes to meet his eyes. He continued "Nobody could touch you but that doesn't mean we can't read books together. That is if you like books"

~  
In the library, Loki was reading book and after few hours he saw Sigyn sleeping on the sofa they were sitting on. She tried to unfold her legs on sofa so Loki put her feet in his lap. Her hairs were falling on her face and Loki felt so helpless that he couldn't even move away her hairs.

He felt frustrated. What type of exhibition is it? That no one could touch her but she is a thing to show. Loki decided that he has to do something to touch her. He moved his hands on her bare foot and calf.

She stirred up from sleep. "What are you doing? Don't touch me"

"Sorry, I like your feet my dancer but don't worry no one saw me touching you"

"It's not about anyone. Kiara will know everything"

"No one's here, relax"

"She asked me who touched my lips, that day. Even after I made some excuse she...."  
She closed her mouth. "I should go now"

Loki held Sigyn's hand. "Kiara did what, Sigyn?"

There was a hint of affinity in his voice that Sigyn's heart ponded to remember her people. She is far away from her home and it is the first time after that that someone cared for her. Sigyn felt like hugging Loki there but instead she left.

~  
When she reach her quarters, Kiara asked her again who touched her legs and hand and Sigyn made up stories but still her teacher gave her punishment. Internal pain by magic because her body is precious.

Loki followed Sigyn and saw everything that happened to her. Now that he has seen it all, it become much more important to get Sigyn out of this because there is no way Loki could stop himself from touching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment...
> 
> Thanks for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

He will kill everyone. He is in anger so much in anger that he could even kill his brothers if they cross his way right now. He went straight away to the training grounds.

Loki was sparing with Sif and he was definitely more energetic. His anger is still there.

"I can't believe, what has happened to him?"  
Fanderal was shocked.  
"He has defeated all of us today. He is angry"

Sif fell on the ground and Loki raised spare to aim her. Everybody screamed together and then Loki dig his spare deep in the ground near Sif's ear.

"Ok he's definitely angry"  
Thor agreed.

Loki went to pick up sword and started swinging it amd practicing alone. Emily entered the training grounds, her eyes fell on Loki's sweaty shirtless body. She was impressed and aroused to see him like this.

She went to him. "My prince, you look...."  
Her words died in her throat when Loki pointed his sword towards her.

He came closer and glaring her with deadly look. "I am not your prince"

Thor came and relaxed him but Loki left them and the grounds.

~  
He got ready for the night's feast. Elves were going to leave Asgard so the feast was for them.

Loki wore his new attire which his mother gave him. He is looking like a forest. Very green and intimidating or heartthrobbing. At last, he wore his circlet.

Feast was quite overcrowded and too noisy for Loki as always. Now that he apologised to Emily for his behaviour, a new voice started chirping around him. She never left him this entire night.

Everyone settled on theitr seats and lights were switched off. A sweet voice of her heavy anklets cut through the halls silence. Now the lights were on with the center of floor occupied with her presence. She started dancing.

Loki was happy to see her but his heart ached to think about her pain just because he touched her. If only he could keep his hands to himself.

Dance ended and Odin was so happy that he threw his golden chains on the floor as a gift to Sigyn. She was walking to pick up her reward.

Odin announced. "We all know King Hassan and his daughter Princess Emily are our guest here and I am so glad to announce that Princess Emily and my son is getting married in few months. Tonight's feast is for the happy beginning of their courtship. They are betrothed now"

Sigyn stopped in her way. Emily stood up and waved her hand. Loki looked around in shock.

Odin called Loki. "Loki stand up my son. Greet everyone. This is the new beginning of your life"

Sigyn felt numb, something disturbed her in this announcement. It was hard for Loki also to smile but he did his best to pretend happy.

Odin called upon servants who brought so many gold coins. Odin threw it in every direction. "I am so happy today. My old friend will become my relative now. Take all you want dancer but don't stop dancing tonight"

Sigyn's feet got their pace again and she danced around. Gold coins hit her and she got wounded but she kept on dancing. All this money is the reason Kiara sent her to dance. All the coins in the dancing area will be her. Other guests also threw coins to her. She kept on entertaining them.

After what seems like forever she stopped and her owners started collecting the money. She went to pick up the golden chains when Balder took it from the floor and gave it to her. What Loki saw was that Sigyn seemed scared to see him and she left the halls.

~  
Sigyn was standing near tree when Loki found her. She was weeping.

"Dancer" he called her.

She swiped her tears and turned. "Yes, your highness"

"You are crying. Why?"

"These are tears of joy. I've never been treated like this before"

"Joy? Really? Are you sure it has nothing to do with my betrothal?"

"Your betrothal is the reason I danced and earned the reward"

Loki took chains from her hand. "You are happy for these chains. He threw chains towards you, it's so irony because I felt like he threw them on me" his smile doesn't reach his eyes but instead they filled with tears.

"You are not happy with this?"

"Are you?"

"What? me? It's not about me. It's about you and Princess. You two look beautiful together"

Loki wrapped chains around her wrist and pulled them tightly. "Don't ever lie to me again"

Sigyn clutched her wrist and started rubbing it when Loki left it. "I am not lying. You two look lovely"  
Loki glared her.  
"Just the together part was lie" she told him the truth.

Loki came closer to her. "Whom would I look lovely with?"

"With your mischievous smile and sparkling eyes"  
Sigyn's voice become merely a whisper.

"If you were not you and someone else, I would have kissed you several times by now"

"You are so brave. Most of the men don't even look at me so that they won't loose control. But you... expressed your feeling. How brave"

"Trust me I am loosing it too. I am not doing anything just because I know the consequences"

"Do you think the punishment will be same as daily if they see the touch on my tongue and lips?"

Loki smiled and raised his hand to touch her but stopped mere inches away and he frowned. "They punish you daily?"

"They say a man touches me everyday. When they check me, they see his touches everywhere"

"What? Someone touches you"

"No but in my dreams..."

"Who touches you in dreams?"

"Saying his name could cause me trouble but before tonight I was so unaware of his identity"

"Who's he?"

"They were just dreams, it doesn't make any sense"

"I want to know his name"

"But your highness, you will..."

"Just the name, please" he ordered.

"Your brother, Prince Balder"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...
> 
> If you have any suggestion, any compliment or question plz comment...


	5. Chapter 5

They were sitting in the library. Loki was telling Sigyn a lovestory. He is a perfect actor and mimic. With Loki, Sigyn feels alive and happy. The way he told her stories remind her of her mother. She was feeling so much homesick.

When Kiara found her and told her that dancing is the safest profession as no one will touch her ever, she felt it good for her to become a dancer. Sigyn was enjoying her practice and then dancing in small noble house parties but the day she danced first time in royal palace was the day she realise that there are chains put on her life and she wants to break them all. 

Looking at the dark prince she forgot her few steps too but kept her pace and finished the dance. In that party her eyes kept on scanning for the dark prince. She couldn't see him from distance properly but green colour caught her eyes so much and his lean but muscular figure was everything Sigyn kept thinking about all day. At night finding the same prince in her room and not recognising him was very foolish thing but that was a general reaction for a dancer to see a man standing in her room.

Loki talked to her again and again and everytime Sigyn wanted it more. She wants to touch him, feel him, kiss him but she is scared. The punishment is so painful that she sometimes wish to die.

Listening him is not a bad idea either. His voice is enough to make her knees go weak. Now that she has started feeling his voice that way, it is so hard to be stable. She shifted on her chair, tried to focus on somewhere else but it is impossible to resist the seductive tone of his voice. She crossed her legs and clenched her thighs tightly. A low breathy moan escaped her mouth.

Loki looked up from the book. She tried to hide her desire but her cheeks betrayed her. The blush told him everything that she wanted. "Are you alright?"

Sigyn nodded abruptly. Her eyes looked at his green ones and slowly looked at his pink lips. When her name escaped from those lips she bit her lip hard.

Loki stood up. "Alright. We are going now. Let's go"

Sigyn stood up but sat on the table again. She couldn't walk like this.

Loki came to her. "I know what you want"  
And they teleported to room where so many weapons were kept. 

She looked very confused. He came with ropes in his hand. He tied her hands to the ends of a rack. Sigyn's face was touching the rack. She was so curious to know what he is going to do.

Loki bought a thick stick and traced her legs and inner thighs with it. She shivered but a new flame ignited in her. She tried to catch the stick between her thighs. Loki lifted the stick between her thighs and her gown was all over the stick. She clenched the stick which was wrapped with many layers of her gowns making it much more thicker.

She heard Loki's voice. "Now move, my dancer"

"I don't know how, your highness"

He moved the stick forward and backward. She moaned and threw her head backward. Loki ordered "Move your belly backward and forward".

She started moving backward and forward. Loki kept on moving the stick. When he thought the pressure is on place, he inserted one more stick between the gap of her thighs. She clenched her thighs tightly and soon her moans started echoing in the entire room. Loki was so relieved to listen her moans because he thought he would never be able to listen her moans like this. Soon she came and Loki thought entire asgard would have been thinking that he has taken someone harshly but the truth is he never entered her body not even touched her. Nothing entered her body but she still got this beautiful feeling for the first time.

When he freed her carefully without touching her, she fell on the floor. She asked Loki "do you think that will count as a male touching me?"

Loki knelt beside her. "I don't think so"

She smiled "then we should do it everyday"

Loki smiled too. "You haven't thought about me even for once"

"Oops! Sorry" she looked at his bulge.

"Go to your room now. I have to look after my needs"

"You have this type of arrangement for yourself too"

"No, fortunately I can touch anyone I want" he walked out of the room.

It disturbed her to think about Loki doing all those things with someone else.

He found someone and took her wherever he found place. His need was so urgent so all he imagined in the place of that girl was Sigyn. Moaning his name and inviting her to explore every inch of her body.

~

Loki was in his bed naked when Emily entered his room. "Hey clothe-less person"

"Oh hello, lady Emily"

She sat near him tracing circles on his chest. "Can we drop our titles now? We are betrothed now"

Loki placed his hands beneath his head. "About that... who gave you the idea to marry me? Look if someone has forced you, you should tell me. I don't want you to feel forced into this"

"Why do you think I am forced into this? You are the one who seemed like forced into this"

"What me? No" He smiled pretentiously.

She leaned forward to kiss him. He gave her a hungry kiss. But in his mind he was kissing that dancer. He really have to fix all this. He want her and need her. If touching her would have been allowed it would be so much easier for him.

~  
While taking a walk with Emily that night, he saw Balder taking a girl to the chambers. Emily went to her room then Loki returned to find out what Balder's upto. He heard him calling Sigyn and moaning her name. He was talking to her. Loki quickly visited to the dancer's room and saw her writhing and whimpering in sleep. She was moaning slowly.

He again teleported to Balder's room and tried to enter his room without opening the doors and passing through them. But their was a strong spell so that no one could break, open or pass them. For a non-sorcerous it is so strange to cast such a spell. Something is going wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading... :)


	6. Chapter 6

'Your highness, it is good if I will never meet you again please stop visiting my room or inviting me to spend time with you. -dancer'  
Loki read the reply of his invitation letter to Sigyn to take a tour of asgardian streets. He is angry and disturbed. He hasn't seen her from days and now is the time to see her at any cost.

Loki made a plan to arrange a party as Emily was going back to Alfheim and called the dancer to perform there.

~  
After dance Sigyn hurriedly tried to escape the halls but Loki followed her. She took several turns to loose him and finally she was successful in getting away from his reach. She sighed heavily as she wanted to see and talk to him, it is so hard to ignore him.

She took a turn when someone collide with her and next thing she saw was four walls around her. A royal room even smelling so expensive. She saw Loki in her arms and his arms around her waist.

Her eyes started glowing with tears. "You shouldn't be anywhere near me"

His eyes locked in her. "I missed you so much"

"I don't want any male in my life. Please" she stepped away from him. "I want to go"

"Staying away from me would have saved you from punishment isn't it?"

Sigyn just dropped her gaze to the floor and swallowed hard.

Loki held her hands. "If they are going to punish you why not bear it after really doing something?"

She interlaced her fingers with his fingers. She got courage with his words. He is right if punishments are going to come in daily supply no matter what then why not she exactly do something that she desires to do.

She said more like ordering. "I want to kiss y..."

Before she could complete her sentence his lips was already upon her. He kissed her with such hunger that she couldn't be able to kept upto his pace. He knew she needs space to breath but he was unable to leave her lips. When she finally pushed him away, both of them were panting. He was so eager to continue their kiss but gave proper time to her. She raised her head again to kiss him.

Sigyn's hands rubbed the front of his breeches and was tugging it. Her breath were becoming more heavy and lusty as she reach inside and grab his length in her hands. She dropped on her knees and took him in her mouth. Thoroughly diping his arousal in her throat.

Loki leaned against a wall. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, she is like this just for him or she would have done it with anyone to satisfy her lust. She didn't touched his neck, his shoulder or his chest. When her hands when to his back and squeeze him pushing him forward and backward, All the hunger and love he was feeling was replaced by feeling dirty. He felt like he is being used not loved.

He stepped away from her. She stood up and tried to kiss him again but he politely refused it.

~  
Loki went to left her in her room and tried to find something suspicious in her room. Something that could tell why she got all those nightmares. Something which shows that spells have been used.

In his search, he was about to open a drawer when she came to close it and stand in front of it. Loki asked "what happened?"

"I want to request you something"

"What?"

"Sleep with me tonight. I am so scared of all those dreams"

Loki agreed but the night was same for Sigyn. Balder touched her unclothed body everywhere and she weeped in her sleep. Next morning was even more disastrous. Sigyn sent him away but Loki saw it all. Kiara came to know that Sigyn has kissed someone and today they beat her along with giving internal pains.

Loki was disturbed by realising last night that all Sigyn have is lust for him and not just for him but he thought she just want someone, anyone to satisfy her. But he couldn't saw her in pain so he thought about only one plan to took her out of this all. He didn't even know if it will work or not.

~  
After few weeks, Loki called her and took her to his chambers. He seduced her and little effort was all that needs to bed her. After completing his task he told her to leave. She wanted to stay but he rudely ordered her to leave.

She left his room crying and what awaits for her in the next morning punishment was unimaginable.


	7. Chapter 7

All Loki came to know was that the academy of dancers has decided to sell Sigyn to a whore house because of the voilations of all the rules and oaths of a dancer.

A part of him was asking him whatever he did was it a help? Or he did it just because he started hating Sigyn? Will it take her to better place than the previous one or just to the more worse place? Is he rescuing her or taking revenge?

He couldn't just sit there so he went to the auction in woman's form. Looking at Sigyn broke him from inside. She was like a lifeless bruised body which was overly decorated with makeup making her look like a real whore. Chills ran in Loki's body as he realised he is not Sigyn's hero but her greatest enemy who is the reason she is suffering like this.

Buyers started bidding and when Loki couldn't rest he partcipated in bid. Listening even his female voice Sigyn looked up at him like she has recognised him and a hope, some life was there in her eyes as they were locked to his eyes. But she was sold to another woman and she was taken away from there.

~

Loki felt disgusting, he hate himself for doing this to Sigyn. He knew this rule from the beginning that if a dancer makes any physical relation she would be sent to a whore house. It was all his greed and lust which have brought Sigyn to this place. But he couldn't blame all on himself. Sigyn was so beautiful and the way he felt about her was so much different from every other time.

Even when he didn't even touched her, he was going crazy about her. The way she looked at him was enough for Loki to talk to her everytime. He was not the only one that desires her but she also wanted him. She was so easily seduced. She showed signs of love like jealousy, protectiveness and wanting to spend all time with him.

One day lying on the ground near a river, Loki was reading a book for Sigyn when she said something "take me away, your highness. Take me away from this world, these people and all these chains. There is something in my room that haunt me. I am so alone"

Loki hugged her carefully not making any skin to skin contact. By now they came to know that Kiara can only detect skin to skin contact. Sigyn tried to cuddle entirely in his embrace. "You know I need this type of hug at nights"

"I am always there for you"

"No you weren't" Sigyn touched her hairs. "You know I love your hairs"

"Oh I wished there would be just a name instead of hairs in that sentence"

"I love these darling ravens"

Loki chuckled and sat. "It's funny... Emily also calls me darling"  
Sigyn started staring at sky seemed a little upset.  
He continued to test her feelings. "She kept on insisting me to bed her and from that day I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how would her body look like without clothes"  
When Loki looked back he saw Sigyn walking away from him. He caught her and she struggled to be free from his embrace.

Wasn't that her jealousy? Wasn't that her love that she couldn't be able to see Loki with someone else?

For sometime, Loki thought that their feelings were mutual but the day she finally touched him fearlessly, the first thing she touched after his lips was his hips. It disturbed him badly.

Loki started feeling himself so dirty as if been used like a whore. He doesn't want to claim what are his feelings for her because all he know now, is his feelings aren't reciprocated and he hate her for that. Whatever happened to her was her own fault not his.

Why is he still restless?

~  
Fifteen days of restless nights and every night dreaming of Sigyn screaming and asking for help as several men stripped her away from clothes and started kissing her everywhere.

This should have ended up by now. It's true that Loki never felt the way he feels about Sigyn but this feeling should have ended by now. Loki is known for being unstable and unpredictable and uncertain. He always get bored of every girl so easily but even after he had Sigyn on his bed, he couldn't be able to stop thinking about her.

He looked at himself in the mirror. A truly lovesick fool was there. Sleepy dark eyes, tired face and aching heart. The whole appearance from inside out is saying you are in love Loki but no he won't admit such a strong feeling is there in his heart. But he wants to know... and that's it he is going to Sigyn to know what's in her heart.

Such a fool he doesn't know what's in his heart and wanted to know about her feelings.

~  
He paid the price for spending a night with her. It wasn't a surprise for him to see a long line in waiting to spend just one night with her at any cost. He got the chance just because he is a prince. What surprised him was Sigyn herself. He thought she would be almost dying, drowned in sadness and laying lifeless somewhere in room but she was standing in beautiful red dress with full makeup, seductive face and then she said "welcome, your highness. Now would you like to take off my clothes or shall I do it myself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading...
> 
> All types of comments, suggestions or complains will be replied... so please comment... :)


	8. Chapter 8

Loki was shocked "I thought you would be... well, at least sad"

Sigyn walked towards him "alright, I will do it myself"  
She was about to take off his clothes but Loki held her hands.

"I want to talk to you, Sigyn"

"You'll waste your money that way, your highness. I am sure you haven't paid just to talk"

Loki sighed "why else would I be here?"

"Just... do your thing and go away. Please"

Loki frowned "do you think I've come here to bed you?"

"Well why else would you do all these things but just to get me here and touch me and use me as you like"  
She pushed Loki away.

"Keep it low, Sigyn someone will listen"

"Why? Are you so afraid of your deeds. That's it. I can't talk to you anymore. If you want some kind of pleasure, I am here but I can't talk to you as if it's nothing because you have no idea what I've been through. You made my life a hell"  
Her eyes filled with grief.

Loki clenched here neck. "I saved you from my evil brother. I saved you from all those punishers"

She said in low choking voice. "Would have been better if someone saved me from you"

Loki enchant a spell and made Sigyn sleep.

~  
"Sigyn, wake up and drink this. Sigyn, can you here me?"  
Sigyn woke up with several pains in her body. Loki was sitting beside her.  
"Drink this. You'll feel better"  
He tilted the whole cup in her mouth.  
She sat up and looked around.  
"I've shape shifted you into a snake. It is very bad experience for the first time. Don't worry you'll feel fine soon"

Sigyn found herself in a room. It was so big like a royal room. She looked out of the windows that the room was like on fifteenth floor but there was no way to go down. Just one and the only room on the top of a tower with no way to go up or down. The entire land was covered with mist and fog.

"Where are we?" She asked.  
"Why do you take me out of the whore house? Have you even paid money for bringing me out?"

Loki felt frustrated and angry "and money is everything to you"

Sigyn crossed her arm around her chest "Well, it is my profession I don't spend time with males without money"

In anger Loki conjured a plate full of coins and threw all the coins to Sigyn. He pointed towards those coins. "Your payment. Now stay here"

He was about to go when she spoke. "I need my stuff. It is important for me"  
With that Loki vanished through a portal in the air. Sigyn cried so much looking at those coins.

~  
Sigyn couldn't just sit there being trapped by Loki. He has done enough to make her life worse. She needs to get away from him. No matter how much she wanted to stay with Loki but she just couldn't see her old Loki anywhere in the present one. So she planned to escape from that tower. She jumped out of window and after few feet she made a surface with magic to stand. Then she jumped on another surface then another and by doing this she reached the ground.

After few hours, Loki came back to meet Sigyn with some eatables and clothes but she was nowhere to be seen.

He began to worry for her. She has definitely escaped from the tower and he has to find her because this realm is not for them. It is the realm for beast, demons and monsters.

Loki looked around in all mist and fog, in all valleys and caves but she was lost. He will kill her the moment he'll find her. He closed his eyes to calm down his nerves. She could be in some trouble. He thought about it thoroughly after walking around he is thirsty and she would have also be thirsty so he should check out near some water body.

Loki went to a sea shore and searched for as far as possible along the sea shore. At last, he kicked a big rock with frustration. He picked up another rock and threw it in the sea. He kept on doing it while thinking about where to find Sigyn.

There was a sudden bubbling in water and a big dragon came out of the sea. Loki was shocked to see it. The dragon attacked him and he tried his best to dodge the attacks. Wherever he hid, dragon destroyed everything.

The last thing Loki remembered was that a solid thing like rock hit his head and his vision blurred. With blurred vision and in all injured state, he saw a woman controlling dragon with magic. Then what he saw was rainbow colours and he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading... and your likes :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Loki... Loki..." someone's whispering. Loki opened his eyes and release his breath as if he was holding it from long time.

A healer quickly came to his side and started asking him questions and checked him. He ignored her all queries and sat up. Healer told him not to move with his big injuries which weren't recovered properly yet. But he was worried about Sigyn and he remembered where he saw her last time. He gave no heed to healer and went to save Sigyn after wearing his clothes.

~

Sigyn was using all her magic to cover the windows of the tower. She was the only creature on that planet which is not harmful and all the others were after her. Howling, barking and roaring sounds of all monsters were scaring Sigyn from three months and she was only living with the hope that one day some will come to rescue her.

Looking at the foot of tower Sigyn saw millions of monsters trying to climb it. Soon after she killed that dragon to save Loki she came back to tower because that was the safest place for her. She is food for every creature of this planet no matter how big or how small but about her food... well, it was finished ten days ago. She was taking hardly one bite of a fruit daily but at last all of them ended.

She is waiting now. Not for someone to rescue her but next flying demon to come and eat her. She can't cast a spell anymore and she is scared as well as upset from inside out with all these sound. There is no light on this planet and even if there is some light it is covered with mist and fog. Sigyn is dying... from lack of light, food and company. She is scared, exhausted and lonely.

What has become of her life?

A sound of heavy animal climbing up the tower could be heard. Sigyn's stomach is clenching, she is sweaty, her eyes screwed shut and her heart was ponding. She is afraid to die but it's better to die and end all this today. She is feeling hopeless.

The sound stopped and she heard someone bumping on the window. But she hasn't casted any spell on window then what is stopping that creature. She opened her eyes to see a man casting spell on the window.

His hairs flowing in the air and so does his overcoat. Green and black just like... "Loki!" She called him.

Why is he struggling which such a simple spell?  
She came to see he has injuries and few bandages.

"When I'll... turn, you'll come with me. Understand?"

Sigyn was standing in shock. She didn't even had energy to move just a minute ago and now suddenly she has this new found energy. How?

Loki turned taking Sigyn's hand towards the secret way to Asgard. They reached safely, Loki turned and told Sigyn to step aside the portal but... a claw passed through Sigyn's chest. Loki immediately closed the portal with spell and creature remained behind.

Sigyn fell down and soon her dress started staining with blood. She was looking with blurred vision and wanted to say something last time. But what came out of her mouth was blood.

~  
She was conscious until they teleported to Loki's chambers. Loki immediately laid her to bed. He took out a herb and shove it in her mouth. Soon her blood stopped and breathes become even. He saw a translucent covering inside her skin where openings of wounds were. Loki found three small in the middle of chest and one big on the back.

Sigyn tried to say something but couldn't be able to and she started crying like it is very painful for her to speak.

Loki sooth her. "Take rest, you are not fully recovered. Everything this herb is created is artificial. It could break anytime. Take full rest until you are fully recovered"

Loki came out of his bed room into the hall of his chambers, he saw her mother coming in. She asked him "oh dear, where were you? The healer said you woke up and just ran somewhere. How are you wounds now?"

"Mother, I am hungry can you please send food for me. Enough for two people please"

"Oh my son, now that you are awake I want to talk to you about so many things"

"Mother please I want to be alone" he turned to do his work.

"How are you now?" She asked caressing his shoulder.

"I am fine, mother"

"Loki, ever since you get betrothed you never talk to me properly or to your father. What happened? You... love Emily. Right?"

Loki turned with a smile "ofcourse mother, she is my life now. I wrote her every week and I am looking forward to meet her soon"

Frigga felt happy. "Then I will arrange your trip to Alfheim soon" she winked.

"I need rest, mother but can you please send the food?"

"Take care of yourself. I'll send a healer as well"

~  
Loki came inside the bed room and gave some water to Sigyn. Sigyn again tried to say something but failed again. Loki gave her a pen and paper but she shook her head to tell him that she don't know how to write.

Just then Loki remembered. "You are the one that saved me from that dragon. Right?"  
Sigyn nodded.  
"It means you know magic"  
Sigyn rolled her eyes.  
Loki took her hand. "Hey, it means we can talk"

Loki taught her a spell. "Say this spell in your mind then the message and say my name. It will send the message in my mind. Try now"

Sigyn enchant the spell and send the message. 'I don't want to talk to you' amd raised her eyebrows.

"That's what you want to say from so long"

'I hate you'

Loki became serious. "I saved you"

'You are the one who left me there'

"Who told you to run away from that tower? That was Niflheim. I put you there only to save you"

'I was happy doing my dancing thing. You are the one who disturbed me, who came to me and seduced me'

"You were already throwing yourself on me. You were just afraid of the punishment otherwise you would have bed any man who first approached you"

Sigyn's eyes started shimmering with tears. She stood up from bed with a lot of efforts and started going out.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked.  
"Stop right there. Everyone is finding you. They'll kill you. Stop"

Sigyn kept moving step by step. Then they saw Balder entering Loki's chambers.

Both of them where stunned and Sigyn casted the invisibility spell on herself. Balder talked to Loki and went away. She is still afraid of Balder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i read my previous chapter and I am really sorry for mistakes... and for future mistakes too...

It's not healing. She is not healing, her wounds are not healing. Loki has given her every medicine but the only one that worked was that herb which creates artificial lining of each and every injured organ. Nothing else. Another problem is she just don't want to stay with him. She always tries to run away even in this condition too. There she is going again.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked.

"I need some air" she said almost crawling her feet on the floor slowly.

"My chambers are not air tight, you know. That you suddenly feel lack of air in here"

"I want to go out"

She reached the doors when Loki came and grab her from shoulders. "Even in this condition you keep on walking around. I told you, take rest. You shouldn't go outside they will kill you. Everyone is after your life and it's not like you are healthy at all. Look at yourself"

"Nothing is gonna work on me. So let me die"

"How do you know nothing's gonna work?"  
Sigyn rolled her eyes.  
"It means you know what's gonna work on you"

"There is nothing left for me to live. Better to die"

Loki came dangerously closer to her. "If you know how this wound will recover just tell me or I will dig your mind with magic to find out what I want"

Sigyn kept his gaze confidently. "Well go on try it. I want to see if you'll succeed"

Loki tried to enter her mind but seemed impossible. He turned her along with himself and her back hit the wall. "What rank do you have in sorcery that you resist my magic? Who are you?"  
He squeezed her cheeks with his hand.  
"Tell me"

He felt something sticky on his chest and found out that Sigyn's wound was bleeding. He instantly left her there to fetch the herb from a jar. He put it in her mouth and took her back to bed.

It was painful for Loki to watch her handling this pain. He took her hand in his. "Sigyn, listen to me that was the last herb left in my stock and I don't want you to die. Your wound is started decaying so please tell me the remedy. I... I beg before you. Please"

After some requesting, Sigyn's heart melted away to see Loki sad. She spoke in his mind. 'Albika'

"What?"

'Albika is a flower. Do they grow here?'

"I've never heard of them" he checked some of his books but found nothing.  
"Just tell me where to find them"

'They grow only in Vanaheim or in Axaroma'

"No we can't go to Vanaheim. But Axaroma may be we can go there"  
He searched another book.  
"Yes, come with me"

"You are going to take me out?" She asked loudly.

"It seems like taking you out will recover half of your wound"  
They came out.  
"Tell me what else you like so that your wound would be recovered just like that"

"I love shopping too"

Loki looked at her for moment and then rolled his eyes. "Females"  
"Now don't say a word. It will disturb your wound and... you have a lot of questions to answer when we will get through this wound situation"

He transformed her into Thor and took a spaceship to Axaroma.

~  
"This is the valley of Albika Cosa flowers. What now?"  
Loki asked

'There is no animal?'

"Now you need an animal. Why? Is this some kind of spell or medcine?"

'Animals eat this flower and spit it out that becomes medicine. Now there is no animal so no medicine' "So let's go I am dying anyway"

She started walking away when Loki took a flower and started chewing it in his mouth and instantly spit it out. Sigyn turned back "what are you doing?"

"It's not enough" he chewed some more flowers and spit again. "Oh they are poisonous"

"Why do you think animals spit it out? You moron stop doing it"

He laid down feeling exhausted somehow. Sigyn took the medicine and applied to her wound. She made pathetic faces "It's always the hardest part"

Suddenly Loki sat up and giggled. Sigyn closed her eyes and sighed "I forgot hardest part is yet to come"

This flower loosen his feeling as they expand in mind and made a person full of lust. A person can't contain his euphoria. So now Loki was staring at Sigyn and she just wanted to run away from him but she knows that he is already out of his mind and no matter what happens he needs to make out with someone so why not with herself than watching him with somone else. He won't remember it for sure.

Now that her wound is recovered she just did what was necessary. And after that she left him in a hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every name and every place is imaginary here. So don't go online to search anything.
> 
> Thanks for reading... please tell me if you like my story.
> 
> My story is always about how two characters fell in love so if you are waiting them to confess their love... it will take time. Because the story will end when they confess so enjoy the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Door knocked and Loki woke up to see Sigyn on the door. She looked at him, he was so naked.

She walked in and threw his clothes to him. "You should wear some clothes and we should go back"

"Where were you?"

"Just, you know walking around the city"

Loki eyed her suspiciously but they set to come back to Asgard.

~  
In Loki's chambers...

"Who are you? And what happened between us last night?"

She closed a book she was trying to read. "I am Sigyn and nothing happened between us last night"

Loki stood up from his seat and walked towards her keeping eyes on her. "How do you know magic?"

Sigyn was about to say something when a guard entered in Loki's chambers and informed Loki that Thor wants to see him. With that he left.

Sigyn was finding some book to learn how to read when she heard someone. She hid behind a book rack. She peeked a little and saw Balder looking around Loki's chambers. He searched halls then he lifted the vase Sigyn threw at Loki the other night. He walked towards wardrobe when he heard someone approaching. He quickly went near Loki's bed and Sigyn couldn't be able to see what he did there. After that he left.

~  
Sigyn was laying on the couch near fireplace, tired after searching something suspicious that Balder's finding but found nothing.

"There you are..." Loki startled her.

She didn't respond to him. He sat on her foot side and put her feet on his lap. She folded them away from him.

"Sigyn, I want to know... where do we stand. Whatever I did, whatever you think I did I really want to know where are we... who are we?"

"Is today a questioning day? Who are you... who are we..."  
She stood up.  
"You know what, I know who are you. You are Emily's betrothed, prince of Asgard and future king of Alfheim"

"Why are you so jealous of her?" Loki stood up.

"Why would I be jealous of her? There is nothing that I don't have. She is nothing in front of me"

"What do you have, Sigyn? You speak like you are a princess"

"I am..." she paused realising she is nothing. "I may not be a princess but... just go away to your betrothed. This letter came by for you. The queen has arranged your trip to Alfheim"  
She gave it to him.

"Who gave you permission to read my letters?"

She was looking outside the window. She spoke in low voice "I am sorry"

Loki read the letter and ordered her "pack your stuff we are leaving tonight"

"I am not going anywhere"

"What?"

"Loki" someone called him. He turned and tried his best to cover Sigyn but she had already cloak herself with invisibility spell.

Odin entered his room with Thor and Heimdall. Odin told Loki "Heimdall wants to check your room"

"Checking but why, father" Loki walked towards them but Heimdall had already started looking around his room.

Heimdall was about to touch Sigyn and Loki just came between them. He held Sigyn's hand and kept her behind him.

Odin said "Heimdall believes there is alien in the castle. He wanted to check all room because he can't see into our rooms as per rules, you know"  
Loki and Thor shared a look.

Heimdall took steps towards Loki and Loki clenched onto Sigyn's dress tightly keeping her close to him. Then Heimdall stopped and went away.

~  
Sigyn was taking some rest and Loki was sitting near her thinking about what to do next. She stirred in her sleep and started moaning and crying again. She woke up in fear.

When he asked she told Loki that she felt Balder touching her again. "You know he came here today"

"Hope he didn't saw you"

"No I saw him from behind the book rack but I don't know what he did... he touched me again in my dreams"

"Speaking of touching, what did you do last night with me?"

"I did nothing"

"I woke up naked in a hotel room. Why don't you tell me you don't wanna miss any chance to have me, to bed me?"

"Why are you raising your voice?"

"Because I want you to tell me that I am not the one you did all this but you would have done to anyone"

"This is disgusting... who was the first one to touch me?"

"I touched you but you would've allowed any man to touch you because you need it. You need physical pleasures"

"If that was the case I would've allowed your brother to bed me"

"May be these nightmares are all lies. Why would my brother disturb you in your dreams when he can have you in real life easily?"

Sigyn felt sadness drenching her eyes. "You know what you are right. I did it all. You think you seduced my... I used you to get out of that academy. I wanted to have pleasures not to dance like a show piece. You were the key. No one was bold enough to ever cross the limit. So to set myself free I used you"  
She turned away.  
"I did it all to end up in a whore house. I was happy as everyone there was satisfying me and I don't have to run to random man every night to seek pleasure. I loved it when they kissed me, when they explore me. Everyday new body. How good it was to..."  
Loki swing her around and slapped her hard on face.

She was stunned for few moments and blood came out of the corner of her lips. She sat right there on the floor weeping.

Loki packed his things and before leaving he said "you are my property now and whosoever touch you will face me. And you will never ne able to leave me"

He crossed her body and with that Sigyn felt pain in her forearm like something is burning. She screamed and went to soak it in water and when she took it out, when the pain decrease she saw his name on her wrist like written with hot iron rod.

'LOKI'  
She is his property now.


	12. Chapter 12

She was sitting near window tired and starving. She has no purpose left in her life. Once she had all riches of her life and she was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe but everything changes from the day she decided to run away from her realm. It was her mistake. It is all her mistake.

She didn't try to run away anywhere now. She has nowhere to go. She couldn't imagine how many times in last few months she wanted to die. This is all Loki effect. He came in her life and it is becoming worse since then. She is finding the person who made her laugh, cared for her and spend time with her who has lost from the day she allowed him to touch herself, everything changes. There was nothing more than physical attraction and lust in his heart for her. She is dying for that one day he made her laugh to come back. She loves him for that one day no matter how much he had hurt her afterwards.

~  
She heard someone entered in the room. She peeked to see Loki coming with Emily. Emily was giggling and Loki was so much in conversation with her.

Sigyn came to sit down on window seat at the far end of Loki's small room library. She didn't want to disturb them.

She heard all voices of them making out. All the moaning cut her heart like knife. She can't share her Loki with anyone. She was listening him moaning and having sex with someone was too much to handle for her. She took a knife and cut deeply in her hand. The pain was too much to handle but her internal pain was much more hard to handle.

~  
In the morning, Loki found her laying on window seat. She couldn't be able to sleep whole night. She heard Balder calling Loki. She went out, she wanted for Balder to do something to her. She know he is a danger to her so she wanted to die by his hands. Loki tried to stop her but she was mere feet away from Balder so Loki turned her and kissed her. He pretended to see Balder then and told him to go away. Afterwards, He gave her soup to eat. She refused to eat. She was all broken and almost out of senses. He ordered her to eat rudely. In fear, she drank it all by tilting the bowl in her mouth.

She suddenly felt nauseous and vomit everything in the bathroom and was almost dying. Loki saw lots of blood on the seat and a streak following Sigyn to bathroom. Loki was confused to see all that blood. Next moment, he saw smoke coming from bathroom.

He entered bathroom to see Sigyn's body burning. Loki tried to extinguish it but it was Sigyn's magic. She was smiling for the pain she was experiencing.

~  
Loki called a healer. He was shaking. It is all his mistake he ruined her life and almost forced her to die because no one can live in such situation.

Thor reached there. "Loki"

Loki hugged him and cried a lot. Healer came out to tell them that they can't do anything for them she is dead.

Loki told Thor "Give her Farg herb I will come back with a medicine. Try to keep her alive"

Thor tried his level best to convince her that everything will be fine and no one will ever hurt her again. Loki came back with a large amount of Albika Cosa remedy. He dipped her body in it, laying her in a bathtub. Loki sat near her with a hope for some miracle to happen.

Thor said "brother, may be we should talk to mother"

"No! You are going to tell no one. You promised me, brother"

Thor was looking at Sigyn's burnt body. Loki felt uncomfortable. "Don't look at her she is naked"

"Loki, she is not going to come back"

"Shut up"

"She is gone"

"Shut up" Loki said in ear drumming voice.  
He looked at Sigyn's face even her one eyelid was burnt exposing her eyeball. And Loki started crying again.

Thor noticed some wounds healing so they kept her body in there for few days. After four days she stirred and in two weeks she was alright.

Loki took her to forest when she was fully recovered and left her. He entwined his fingers with hers. "Go away, run away and don't look back"

"What?" She was shocked.

"Run away and don't look back, if you look back you'll have to stay with me forever. So go away, I am giving you a chance, and never come back"

He left her hand and she stepped backward slowly. Two three steps and then she turned and ran away from him and lost in forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey to love is much more amazing than love itself. If you agree just keep on reading my story... :)


	13. Chapter 13

Loki came to his room and saw Sigyn standing there. He was happy to see her. She came closer to him and hugged him. "I couldn't be able to leave you, Loki. It is impossible for me to live without you"

Loki's eyes filled with tears and he hugged her back tightly. "I knew it. I knew it you will come back"

He looked at her face, she was as much beautiful as he saw her the first time. All the stress lines or blemishes were gone. But soon her body started melting and burning. "Help me, Loki"  
He looked at her in great shock unable to do anything.  
"Save me please"

Loki wake up from sleep breathing heavily. He saw Emily sleeping beside him. It was a nightmare. He sighed and drank some water. He went to Sigyn's favourite window seat and sat there. She had spent so much time there that it smells like her there. He looked out of the window to the forest. It was just few hours he had left Sigyn there and he is already missing her a lot. How would he spend his rest of life without her?

Emily was writhing in her sleep and she opened her eyes suddenly. She screamed Loki's name. Loki went to her side. "What happened?"

"It was a bad dream" she sighed.  
"Your brother was touching me all over and when he saw my face, he started asking me something. I can't remember what"

Loki frowned "my brother?"

"Believe me, my prince, I've never even thought about him but he was in my dream asking me about... i don't know he said where is S... someone's name"

"Thor?"

"No no, my love, Balder. But it was just a dream"  
She hugged him. "I've just overreacted. I'm sorry"

Loki grew suspicious that Balder has definitely did something in his room. And Sigyn was right.

~  
Assuming that Sigyn's in danger Loki did a spell to find her. She was still in jungle moving around, running sometimes, finding food or water.

Loki went to find her. He reached in the middle of jungle and closed her eyes again to locate her. She is near. Everytime he felt her near couldn't be able to find her. And finally, at the end of the day he heard a message in his mind. "I don't want you..." it was Sigyn. So he went back to palace disappointed.

~  
Sigyn saw Loki wandering in forest. She was delighted to see him. Finally he came to take her back. He just couldn't stay without her.

She stood up to go to him. A voice came "he will cage you again"  
Sigyn stopped and turned to see Balder was standing leaning on a tree. "Just like earlier. May be he likes you and may be he wants to have you back but... what kind of care is it which will bound you inside the four walls"

He was walking towards her. "Stay away from me. You destroyed my life" Sigyn was angry.

"I didn't knew that me touching you will get you a punishment but Loki certainly knew all the rules. He is expert in that, you know" 

"Why the hell do you touch me in dreams?"

"Trust me I would really want to do it in reality. But you never looked at me even for once"  
Balder came closer and hide Sigyn from Loki who was looking around for her.  
"You are so beautiful. I like you so much. I know you have no where to go and everyone in the realm wanted to kill you. I offer you to stay with me"

"So that you could torture me like you do in my sleep"

"My lady, I won't touch you until you allow me. I give you my word"  
Sigyn was looking in his eyes for any lies or tricks.  
"Whatever my brother did to you let me make it upto you" he offered his hand.  
"Come with me. I promise I'll never cage you"

Sigyn give it a thought and Balder's words finally convinced her. She went with him.

~  
Balder allowed Sigyn to sleep on his bed, be free and do whatever she wants.

"Alright, today you are going to feast with me"

Sigyn was jumping with joy. Just in few days Balder has given her so much that Loki has never offered. They gave become friends 

"But you said that everyone wants to kill me. So how could I go to the feast?"

Just then Loki knocked the door. Listening his voice Sigyn remained stunned. Balder just said in her mind 'Change your face. Use glamour spell. Loki shouldn't know that you are Sigyn'

Loki approached them. "Brother, I want the book you borrow from me. I just..."  
Loki's eyes fell on Sigyn and words died on his tongue.  
He stared at her. She has something similar to Sigyn.

Balder introduced them. "Brother, this is Sigrid, my new friend"

Loki bowed "my lady"  
And he kissed her hand.

Balder handed him the book and he went away. "Now that's how you are going to feast. See he didn't noticed anything at all" Balder told Sigyn.

~  
In the feast, Loki was staring at Sigyn wherever she goes. Something is suspicious about her.

Sigyn looked at Loki wandering if he already knew that she is Sigyn or he is figuring it out or he is interested in her this look. She looked at his pale face and disturbed features. He is somehow looking weak and unhappy.

Is it because he is missing Sigyn? Or there is something else? Sigyn can't tell.

Just then Balder came and took her to dance. She danced with all her heart. Her laughs were echoing in the halls. After so many months she had such a laugh and that's because of Balder. He is already one step ahead of Loki.

Balder took her out in the gardens. He looked deep in her eyes and told her "I love you, Sigyn. And I won't add anything to it because I love you without any reason and without any limit"  
"I love you" he said that loudly as if to tell entire realm.

Sigyn was happy to hear his words but when she was about to reply, her words betrayed her. Everything is perfect, he has given her everything that Loki has snatched. She lived last some days like her old days but at this moment she is feeling emptiness in her heart. Loki... why she is remembering him at this moment. May be because he is the one she allowed to came in her life. Even in whore house she managed to make everyone sleep and remained untouched. The thought of Balder touching her is somehow disturbing her. Moreover, she is not feeling anything like love for him. Loki... oh stop remembering him.

Balder interrupted her thoughts "you don't have to reply. Just take your time and say it when you feel it. I'll wait"

She smiled and hugged him.

~  
"She still didn't love me" he punched on a wall.  
"After everything I did... any girl could have fallen to my feet"

"We both know her heart belongs to someone else, my prince. It's alright. We don't need her to love you. Just keep her happy. We want her to be happy, to be free from all worries, fears and sorrows"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes Iam not perfect in english...  
> I have imagined Liam hemsworth as Balder... rest is your imagination.  
> If you love it please feel free to tell me... :) it will encourage me to write more...
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
